PocketWatch: Lord Enma and The Metallic Marvel
by Marcus Clure
Summary: The worlds of Yo-Kai Watch and Pokemon meet as Nate Adams meets Ash Ketchum! Together they battle yo-kai inspiriting pokemon all around Springdale! Little do they know that their adventure will lead to a new mythical discovery and a battle to decide the fate of both worlds!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm running a little behind with most of my stories, but I'll be getting back to them soon. But anyway, here's my start to this new story I'm writing. And yes, THIS is the crossover story I said I would write!**

* * *

It was another regular afternoon in the lovely town of Springdale. Young Nathan Adams had finished school for the day. Nate was just an average boy, which sorta bothered him since he is always trying to impress his friends, especially his childhood friend and crush Katie Forester. But unknown to everyone, Nate has a special power. He has the extremely rare ability to see invisible spirit-like creatures known as yo-kai, with the help of the mysterious device known as the Yo-Kai Watch! Today, Nate is just taking a walk around Springdale with his Yo-Kai Butler Whisper, a ghost-like marshmallow yo-kai, floating next to him, and his first Yo-Kai pal Jibanyan, a red cat yokai with two tails and a large yellow belt around his waist, was walking beside him.

"Another typical day at school, huh Nate?" Whisper asked his master.

"Yeah," Nate answered, "If by typical, you mean 'ruined by a yo-kai.'"

"Oh come on, Nyate." Jibanyan looked up at him. "you beat that troublemaker and everything turned out well in the end. It's nyo big deal."

"Maybe, but it still make me look bad in front of Katie." Nate replied.

"You're not gonna let that go?" Whisper asked.

"Well I didn't look THAT bad, so I'll let it slide." Nate shrugged. "But just wait. One day, I'll impress Katie so much that she'll fall hopelessly in love with me!"

"He sure is determined." Jibanyan told Whisper as both yo-kai sweatdropped as they stared at Nate.

"Just you wait!" Nate said aloud with determination in his eyes. "I'll win your heart yet, Katie!" His yo-kai companions sweatdropped as he pointed to the sky. Suddenly, Nate's ear caught something.

"Huh?' He stopped.

"What's with you now?" Whisper asked him, still with narrow eyes.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nate asked them. The three stood and listened around.

"I didn't hear anything." Jibanyan replied. Then there was a rustling.

"There it is again." Nate said.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Whisper exclaimed.

"Where is it coming from?" Jibanyan asked in confusion. The three looked around. Then there was the rustling again. The yo-kai didn't know where it was coming from, but Nate saw the bristles of a nearby bush move when the rustling sound was heard.

"It's coming from that bush over there." He pointed to the bush. The three stared at the bush and slowly approached it, hoping not to scare away what was causing the rustling. Then suddenly something stuck out of the bush. It was yellow and zig-zaggy, kinda like a lightning bolt. It looked like a tail, but to what? Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan never seen anything like that before. They stood still, staring at the tail. Then the tail started to move out of the bush. The three watched as from out of the bush appeared a strange-looking creature. It looked like a large mouse. It was completely yellow, except for black tips on its ears. It had two big red dots on its cheeks, two black eyes and a little nose. It had a small fruit in its little paws. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan stared at the creature. They've surely never seen anything like it before.

"W-What is that?" Nate asked.

"I don't knyow." Jibanyan replied. "I've nyever seen anything like it in my life."

"Pi?" The creature heard their chatter and looked towards them.

"Pika?" It cocked its head to one side in confusion.

"Strange." Whisper exclaimed, scrolling through his Yo-Kai Pad. "There's nothing on the Yo-Kai Wiki about it!" Nate and Jibanyan's eyes widened in confusion, then looked at the creature looking back at them.

"Hmmm…." Nate pondered. "It must be a very strong Yo-Kai, since I can see it without the Yo-Kai Watch."

The creature stared at them a bit longer, then suddenly it remembered something. It quickly grabbed the fruit with its mouth and scampered off.

"Nyice going, marshmallow!" Jibanyan snapped. "You scared it off!"

"I AM NOT A MARSHMALLOW!" Whisper yelled. "And I did NOT scare it off! YOU DID!"

"Stop it, you two!" Nate silenced the two bickering yo-kai. "Let's just follow it!" And with that, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan started running after the strange creature. However, unknown to them, another strange creature was watching them from behind a corner of a building. It was a dark figure mostly because of the shadows from the alleyway it was in, but the shape was somewhat visible. It had a strange short compressed goo-like body, but it had a hexagonal shape like a nut for what seemed to be its head, and there was a small dot in the middle of the head. It eyed the three curiously as they ran after the yellow creature.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the prologue of this crossover story! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update this along with my other stories whenever I can, so look forward to it!**

 **And DragonbladeB5, I looked over those questions you found and I'll only answer the ones that are appropriate for the readers viewing this fanfic.**

 **You were right. I checked the synopsis on Arc-V episode 38 and Moon Shadow OTK'd Aura. I guess I was thinking she didn't make it on time before time was up.**

 **Yes I get what you mean by winning isn't everything. That's true in every competition.**

 **Well for various reasons. Ninjas are quick and sneaky, and then there's their weapons. Armor can have some weak spots, and it can be heavy too. To knights, ninjas would be stealth, quick, and slippery. Knights are at a disadvantage being in that heavy armor, which kinda slows them down.**

 **I can't remember who Lillie is, but I can say at least one thing about Nate and Katie's moms. I like how Rebecca is understanding and forgiving, recalling from episode two when she forgives her daughter for not getting a perfect score. Lily, sometimes I like it when she gets angry. Mostly because everyone's scared of her when she is. It's kinda funny.**

 **Gee, honestly, I think Lily's attire from the Yo-Kai Watch movie would be my favorite, because it seems more formal, especially for visiting Nate's grandma.**

 **I can't really say 12 favorite female yo-kai because most of the time it's tough to tell if a yo-kai is male or female, except for the cat yo-kai of course. But honestly, my top favorite female yo-kai would be Sandi. Why? Because of what she can do. If she inspirits you, you two will play in your dreams, and it's too fun to wake up from. Imagine what you two can do! Especially if you're at least a certain age! You know what I mean?**

 **Yes, perfection is important, but its not everything. I learned that the hard way in college.**

 **That's all for now. Catch y'all later!**


	2. They Meet

The yellow creature just kept dashing down the streets of Springdale with the fruit in its mouth. It kept dashing until it reached Triangle Park. There, in the park, was a young boy. He looked around 10 years old, had edgy black hair, brown eyes, with lightning bolt-like markings under each one, wore a red and white cap with a green symbol on it, a blue and white jacket with a red and yellow collar, a black shirt, blue fingerless gloves, grey pants, and blue shoes.

"Pikapi!" The yellow creature exclaimed running to the boy.

"Pikachu! There ya are, buddy!" The boy exclaimed as Pikachu jumped into his arms. Pikachu then showed the boy the fruit in its mouth, which the boy kindly took. "Aw, thanks pal." Pikachu then nuzzled its face against the boy's chest in happy pleasure.

"Where'd it go?" A voice was heard.

"I don't knyow. Maybe it went into the park." Another voice was heard.

"Huh? What was that?" The boy asked. "Was someone following ya, buddy?"

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. The boy looked around to see where the voices were coming from.

"Hey!" Another voice came from behind. The boy turned around and saw who called out to him. It was Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan, though the boy and Pikachu didn't know this yet.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Tell us who you are!" Nate told him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The boy replied.

"I'm Nate Adams." Nate said, then smiled. "Welcome to Springdale."

"Oh uh, thanks." Ash replied. Nate then saw Pikachu in Ash's arms.

"There it is!" He exclaimed.

"PI!" Pikachu exclaimed, recognizing Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. Ash sounded alarmed at Nate calling Pikachu out like that.

"Whoa hey, what's with you?!" He exclaimed in horror.

"That Yo-Kai there!" Nate replied.

"Yo-Kai?! What's a Yo-Kai?!" Ash asked.

"An spirit-like entity that causes problems anywhere and everywhere." Whisper explained. "I am one myself. I am Whisper, Nate's Yo-kai butler. And this cat yo-kai here is Jibanyan."

"Nyice to meet ya!" Jibanyan greeted.

"Huh. I never knew there were such strange creatures among us." Ash said in awe.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. "Isn't that a Yo-kai you're holding right now?" He pointed to Pikachu.

"WHAT?! NO!" Ash exclaimed offendedly. "Pikachu's not a Yo-kai! He's a Pokemon!"

Nate's eyes widened. "A Pokemon?" He exclaimed.

"You believe him?" Whisper asked Nate.

"I've actually heard about Pokemon." Nate replied.

"You have?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah. I've read and watched a lot of stuff about them." Nate explained. "They are also known as pocket monsters. They were very fascinating."

"That's because Pokemon ARE fascinating!" Ash told him. "And that's why I hope to be a great Pokemon master someday!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Now that is quite the goal!" Whisper nodded.

"Yeah, good luck on that!" Jibanyan agreed.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"So Ash, what brings you here to Springdale anyway?" Nate asked.

"Well, Pikachu and I started on another Pokemon journey together." Ash explained. "Then all of a sudden, a bright light spread across the world. Then the next thing we knew, we were here. So we decided to check the place out."

"Really? What was the cause of that light? Do you know?" Nate asked.

"No I don't." Ash replied. "But I'll get to the bottom of it at some point so I'd be able to return home."

Nate thought for a moment. _A bright light bringing Ash and Pikachu to Springdale? I wonder….could this be the work of a Yo-kai!_

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "It looks like Pikachu and I weren't the only ones brought here!"

"What do you mean?" Whisper asks.

"Look!" Ash pointed to something in the park. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan looked to see what Ash was pointing at. It was another creature. Only this was a small creature with a body shaped like a mushroom. It was beige colored with green spots, its lower body was completely green, it had frilled segments on the bottom and an opening at the top, and had beady black eyes and a triangle-shaped mouth.

"That's a Shroomish! A grass-type Pokemon!" Ash explained. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan stared at the Shroomish. It had an agitated look on its face. Then it shot out a yellow powder from its opening, much to Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan's confusion, but to Ash and Pikachu's horror.

"GAH! That's stun spore!" He shouted. "That touches you and you'll be paralyzed!" Alarmed by this, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan, backed away from the Shroomish and its stun spore.

"Geez, what's that Pokemon's deal?" Whisper asked.

"I don't knyow." Jibanyan exclaimed. "All I know is that I don't want to get near that stun spore!" The Shroomish was now acting all angry and it just started yelling.

"Aw man, I never knew Pokemon would behave like this!" Ash groaned. "If this keeps up, I'll never catch anything here!"

"Hold it Ash," Nate interjected, "I don't think the Shroomish is acting like that on purpose."

"Huh?" Ash looked surprised. "What are you talking about, Nate?"

"Look." Nate pointed to the Shroomish. "You see that aura surrounding it?" Ash looked at the Shroomish and was shocked. A strange purple aura was indeed enveloping it.

"Yeah, I do!" He exclaimed. "What does it mean?"

"That means it's being inspirited by a Yo-kai!" Nate replied. Ash watched as Nate lifted his wrist up, opened the lens on his Yo-Kai watch, pressed a button and shined a light on the Shroomish. Whisper then ranted how it was impossible for it to be the work of a Yo-kai as Nate shined the light around the Shroomish. Then, right next to the Shroomish, appeared a little kid-like samurai. It had messy hair and an orange face with an angry-looking expression on it. Ash and Whisper, of course, were shocked.

"That's a Yo-kai alright." Nate confirmed.

"Ah yes!" Whisper said as he searched through his Yo-kai pad. "This is the Yo-kai Hissfit!"

 **Hissfit**

 **Rank E**

 **Brave**

"Hissfit is a Yo-kai that makes anyone he inspirits throw a terrible tantrum." Whisper read. "He is the reason to why children always whine and cry like little brats."

"HEY! I'M NO BRAT!" Hissfit yelled.

"Whoa hey, calm down." Nate held his hands up. "There's no reason to be angry."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Hissfit yelled. "THAT'S JUST HOW I AM!"

"I understand that." Nate replied. "But if you just keep getting angry about nothing, you won't really get any friends."

"What's the point of that?!" Hissfit complained. "It's not like anyone wants to be my friend anyway!"

"I do." Nate said. Hissfit looked at Nate in surprise.

"You do?" He asked. "You're not messing with me are you?"

"Of course not." Nate replied. "I would like to get to know you a little better. I really do want to be your friend." That made Hissfit smile a little.

"Ok then. Thank you." He said as he gave Nate his Yo-Kai medal. He then left, and the Shroomish started acting calmer and decided to go off somewhere.

"Aw man, I couldn't get the Shroomish." Ash groaned. "Oh well. At least you were able to calm it down by dealing with that Yo-Kai."

"Yeah." Nate agreed.

"So, what exactly did that Yo-kai give you before he left?" Ash asked.

"Oh this? It's his Yo-kai medal." Nate explained, showing him Hissfit's medal. "Yo-kai medals are their symbols of friendship. With these medals, I can summon my Yo-kai friends whenever I need them. I just insert any medal I want into my Yo-kai watch right here." He showed Ash his Yo-kai watch.

"Pika…" Pikachu stared at the watch.

"Wow, so you can summon and detect Yo-kai with that watch?" Ash asked amazed.

"That's right." Nate replied. "It's kinda similar to how catch and battle with Pokemon."

"Awesome! Yo-kai are so amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "Say I wonder. I bet there are more Pokemon out and about here. And maybe some more Yo-kai are out here too."

"Yeah most likely." Nate agreed. "Yo-kai are everywhere, after all."

"Hey Nate, how about you and me meet up every now and then and find some Pokemon and any Yo-kai that might be inspiriting them?" Ash asked. "I think I want to learn a little more about Yo-kai."

"Sure!" Nate agreed. "And I think I want to learn a little about Pokemon too."

"Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Something tells me we'll be in for an awesome adventure!"

"Yeah, totally!" Nate agreed. And with that, he and Ash clasped each other's hand. Pikachu, Whisper and Jibanyan watched them, happily anticipating the new adventure awaiting them.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to them, someone, or a FEW someone's, were watching them from a far distance.

"Who's that twerp?" A female voice asked. "Never saw him before."

"Maybe he's a resident of this town." A male voice replied. "But what was he talking about? I mean, what are Yo-Kai?"

"I don't know." A feline voice said. "But maybe if we pursue those twerps, then we'll find out. And we could bring those pokemon and yo-kai to the boss!"

"Then let's go!" Both the male and female voice exclaimed.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Ash Ketchum and Nate Adams have officially met and will now begin a new adventure involving Pokemon and Yo-Kai! A lot of exciting thrills await, as the journey begins!**

 **Son-nylon112, my favorite pokemon shipping hands down is Pokeshipping. (Ash x Misty)**

 **Love your review xxHildaMiragexx(Hilda)!**

 **Thanks for the review Mighty Ranger!**

 **Thanks for the review Guest!**

 **Ok DragonBladeB5, here are my answers to some of your questions.**

 **I can name at least 3 things I like about Lillie and that's it. No more than 3. I want to keep these Author's notes short.**

 **I like Lillie's design and appearance. That's so cute.**

 **I really like her steely Z-form from the games. Really brings her out of her shell.**

 **I like how in the anime she is able to get closer to Pokemon. Especially with Snowy, her Alolan Vulpix.**

 **I can't really say anything more about Nate and Katie's moms because we don't see a whole lot of their personality in the show. Though I do say, it's good that Lily is a kindhearted mom.**

 **Hmmm, if I were a knight, I would say their weapons and fighting style are weak, as they can't get through the armor. But their attire, oh so old-fashioned.**

 **Ninjutsu? If I were a knight, I would say its just a bunch of sneaky and dirty tricks.**

 **You do make a good point about Katie's mom's figure, but I didn't want to mention that to this story's audience. Could be kids reading.**

 **Young Amy or Adult Amy? That's a tricky one. Because both are loving deep down. I can't really decide. Though I like when Jibanyan and Adult Amy are reunited in Shadowside. That was touching.**

 **Whichever of your questions I answer in my next update will depend on which story I update next. Keep that in mind.**

 **Thank you so much everyone for all your support and reviews on this story. I am SO looking forward to doing more chapters of this!**


	3. Team Rocket!

**Nate: Finally! I thought this story would never get updated!**

 **Marcus: Sorry guys. I've been so busy with college the past few months.**

 **Ash: Don't sweat it, pal. School can be tough. Believe me, I know.**

 **Nate: You're not the only one.**

 **Marcus: Thanks guys.**

 **Ash: Hey, did you hear about the new Pokemon movie** _ **Detective Pikachu**_ **that's in theaters?**

 **Nate: I heard it was pretty good.**

 **Marcus: Yes, I've heard about it. And I plan to see it in theaters soon. I'm so excited for it.**

 **Ash: Awesome!**

 **Nate: I'll say. Next time you update this story, can you tell us about it?**

 **Marcus: You bet! Now are we ready to get started?!**

 **Both Nate and Ash: YEAH!**

 **Both Whisper and Jibanyan: LET'S GO!**

 **Pikachu: PIKACHU!**

 **Marcus: Then let the new chapter commence!**

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Nate showed Ash around Springdale and the two talked about Yo-Kai and Pokemon. Whisper, Jibanyan and Pikachu following behind and talking to each other (Whisper had to find a Pokemon Translation App to understand what Pikachu was saying). Nate and Ash were surely having a good time exploring the city, as the two Yo-Kai and Pokemon could tell. Yet they never noticed the mysterious Pokemon watching them, OR the three figures spying on them from afar. Later that afternoon, Nate and Ash were still in the uptown area, but now on the park bench by the river.

"So Ash, how many different Pokemon have you seen in your entire life?" Nate asked.

"Hundreds. There are so many of them out there, which makes the adventure so exciting." Ash replied. Nate was amazed. Whisper and Jibanyan, who were also listening, were amazed as well.

"What about you, Nate?" Ash asked. "How many Yo-Kai have you seen in your entire life?"

"Hundreds." Nate replied. "And I got a whole bunch of Yo-Kai medals to prove it. I should show you my Medallium sometime."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Ash agreed. "Wait, what's a Medallium?"

"I can answer that!" Whisper cut in, just as Nate opened his mouth. "A Yo-Kai Medallium is a special binder used to hold Yo-Kai medals."

"Uhhh, yeah. What he said." Nate said in annoyance.

"Ah, so you have a way of storing those medals, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Nate replied. "And it's pretty handy too. After all, I can only have six medals on me at a time."

"Hey, same case with me and my Pokemon." Ash realized. "You know Nate, I think we're in for some great adventures together."

"I think you could be right, Ash." Nate replied, smiling.

Suddenly, two giant robotic claws appeared out of nowhere and grabbed an unsuspecting Pikachu and Jibanyan. Both the mouse Pokemon and the cat Yo-Kai screamed. Nate, Ash, and Whisper were shocked.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.

"JIBANYAN!" Nate gasped.

The robotic claws retracted. Nate, Ash and Whisper looked to where the claws retracted to see a giant robot that looked like a white cat with a golden coin on its forehead. It had a huge red letter "R" on its chest. From inside the robot, there was maniacal laughter heard.

"Wha?!" Whisper gasped. "What's going on?!"

At that instant, a hatched opened at the top of the robot, and out emerged a man, a woman, and a cat that looked a lot like the robot.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female announced.

"Make it double!" The male followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH, that's right!" The cat finished.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue blob-like creature with a black tail with eyes appeared.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Huh? Who are they?" Nate asked.

"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon." Ash explained.

"Yes, but now after listening in on you twerps, we're taking much more than that!" Jessie cackled.

"That's right. Not only are we stealing your Pokemon, but your Yo-Kai as well!" James added. Another hatch on the robot opened, revealing a dome with Pikachu and Jibanyan trapped inside. Nate and Ash gasped.

"UNFORGIVABL!" Whisper shouted. "YOU LET THEM GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Try and make us, ya marshmallow!" Meowth cackled, which made Whisper growl. But before Whisper could act again, Nate stopped him.

"Ash, I got an idea." Nate told him. "Have Pikachu hang onto Jibanyan. I should be able to use my watch to get them both out."

"Ok. I hope it works." Ash nodded before turning to Team Rocket. "Pikachu, cling onto Jibanyan!"

"Pika!" Pikachu obeyed, clinging onto Jibanyan, much to the cat Yo-Kai's shock and embarrassment.

"What's the meaning of this, Nyate?!" He shouted.

"Jibanyan, trust me on this." Nate told him. "This way, I should be able to get you both out of there!"

"Ok." Jibanyan replied.

At that moment, Nate opened the lens on his watch.

"Come on out, my friend!" He called out. "Calling Jibanyan!"

At that moment, a magic circle appeared over the head of Jibanyan and Pikachu inside the dome.

"Hang on, Pikachu!" Jibanyan told Pikachu as they were sent right through the circle.

"Yo-Kai medal, DO YOUR THING!" Nate shouted, inserting Jibanyan's medal into his watch.

 **Ladies and Gentleman, Introducing the CHARMING TRIBE!**

 **Go Charming! Go Charming! Oh My Darling! Charming! Charming! Charming! Charming! Charming!**

 **Yeah! Charming!**

Jibanyan!

At that moment, Jibanyan and Pikachu landed in Nate and Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed back.

"Excellent thinking, Nate!" Whisper complimented.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Nate said sheepishly.

"Nyiether did I." Jibanyan agreed.

Team Rocket just stared in shock and confusion.

"HUUUUUUUUH?!" They suddenly exclaimed.

"With this watch, I can summon any Yo-Kai I want!" Nate told them.

"So by using Jibanyan's medal, he was able to summon him out of that dome!" Whisper added.

"Nyahahahaha! You dummies!" Jibanyan laughed. "Why not use that coin on that cat's head to buy some new brains?"

"Oh yeah?! Perhaps YOU need a new brain too!" Meowth seethed. "Judging by how you look, you probably lost it after getting hit by a truck!" This got Jibanyan VERY mad. So mad he grabbed a rock and threw it at the laughing Meowth. It hit him in the forehead, knocking him off the robot and face-flat onto the ground. A second later, Meowth got up and was now seething with anger.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Meowth growled. And he charged at Jibanyan. "TASTE MY FURY SWIPES!" He started scratching and swiping his paws in the air as he charged.

Jibanyan charged at Meowth. "TASTE MY PAWS OF FURY!" At that moment, he started rapidly punching with his paws. His soultamate hit Meowth head on, and in seconds sent him flying right into Jesse and James.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"PIKA!" Pikachu leaped towards the robot, his tail glowed white, and he swung his tail to slash the robot. The robot suddenly started sparking wildly. Team Rocket watched this in horror as it sparked and then suddenly….exploded! The explosion sent Team Rocket flying.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They screamed as they flew far away until they were but a twinkle in the sky.

"Ash, that was awesome!" Nate exclaimed.

"You were awesome too, Nate." Ash replied. "Especially with your watch."

"Thanks." Nate said. "Say, do you put up with those guys a lot?"

"All the time." Ash replied. "They've been trying to steal my Pikachu for ages."

"You don't say." Nate replied.

"Well they sure put YOU through the ringer." Whisper said to Jibanyan.

"Nyeah, nyo kidding." Jibanyan agreed before turning to Pikachu. "We havyen't seen the last of them, have we?"

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area uptown, a girl that looked around Nate's age was walking down the street. She had a cute face and brown hair tied into a ponytail with a pink bow. She wore a pink sweatshirt with a blue-green heart on it, and a black and white striped shirt underneath. She wore blue shorts, black socks and white shoes. Her name was Katie Forester, and she was Nate's crush, though she didn't know this.

 _Nate was so weird today._ She thought to herself. _Strange. He usually doesn't act like that, at least I think he doesn't. But then again, he was doing something else right afterwards, like he was stopping a criminal or something. What is he hiding?_

These thoughts ran through her head as she walked. She was too much in thought to even notice someone coming in from the right. That person then bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!" Katie snapped.

"Oops, sorry." The other person apologized. It was another girl. She looked close to Katie's age. She also had a cute face, and orange hair, which was tied up into a side ponytail. She wore a yellow tank top, red suspenders, blue shorts, and red sneakers.

* * *

 **Finally! I was able to do another great chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update my other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you very much for the review, Hilda!**

 **I am extremely aware of Sword and Shield coming out this year, DragonbladeB5. I plan to get it this year in fact. And as we learn more about the game, I might as well include new Pokemon introduced in the game in this story.**

 **Nice original Yo-Kai. If I can somewhat weave him into the developing plot, I might consider including him in this story.**

 **That's all for now. See ya all soon.**


	4. A Shocking Reveal

**Nate: Hey, what took so long this time?**

 **Marcus: Sorry. Been busy with school, work, and catching up on my YouTube channel.**

 **Ash: That's understandable.**

 **Nate: Ash, you're only saying that because Marcus is going to do a Pokemon Love Story on his channel soon.**

 **Ash: Hey, that's not true! Ok, it partially is, but everything else makes sense as to why he is so busy.**

 **Nate: I guess I can't argue with that.**

 **Ash: Hey, were you able to see Detective Pikachu yet?**

 **Marcus: Unfortunately, not yet. By the time I could afford to, it already passed. Now I gotta wait until the home release.**

 **Nate: Bummer. But at least you'll get to see it soon.**

 **Marcus: Yeah. Say I did hear about Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution.**

 **Ash: Really? You gonna see it?**

 **Marcus: Well, in DUBBED of course. If it gets subbed beforehand, I might check that out too.**

 **Nate: Hmmm, isn't that one a CGI remake of the first Pokemon film?**

 **Marcus: Yep. I'm gonna have to watch that one again. Just for a refresher.**

 **Ash: Yeah, me too.**

 **Nate: Um, I don't think you're gonna want to.**

 **Ash: What? Why?**

 **Nate: Trust me. You probably won't handle it.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, what he said. Anyway, let's start the new chapter.**

* * *

"Are you okay there?" The girl said as she helped Katie up.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Katie said as she stood up. "So, you new around here?"

"Yeah," The girl answered. "The name's Misty."

"Cute name." Katie complimented. She then extended her hand. "I'm Katie. Welcome to Springdale."

"Thank you very much, Katie." Misty replied, shaking her hand.

"So, what brings you to Springdale, Misty?" Katie asked.

"Well I was minding my own business at my home in Cerulean City." Misty explained. "Then all of a sudden a flash of light enveloped everything in sight. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"Umm, ok…" Katie said, thinking she might be crazy.

"But actually, here's another thing." Misty added. "I'm assuming someone else is here too."

"Oh? You looking for them?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Misty answered.

"Well, maybe I can help you." Katie offered. "Let's look for them together."

"Thanks Katie." Misty replied. And the two girls started walking together.

"So, what does this person look like?" Katie asked.

"Well, he's a bit shorter than me," Misty started, "wears a red and white hat, has a Pikachu with him…"

"What's a Pikachu?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it's an electric type mouse Pokemon." Misty explained.

"Oh my gosh! You know about Pokemon?!" Katie squealed. "I just ADORE those creatures!"

"That's so nice to hear. And yes, I do know about them." Misty replied. "In fact, I'm.."

"Don't tell me!" Katie interrupted. "You're the Cerulean Gym leader!"

"Yeah, I am." Misty replied. "I guess you know a lot about Pokemon."

"Yeah, because I love them!" Katie squealed again. Suddenly she pointed. "Oh my gosh! Is that one of them?!"

Misty looked to where she was pointing, and saw a Fletchling in a nearby tree. "Why yes. That's a Fletchling. A normal type and a flying type." Misty explained. "Pokemon come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. And there are so many to discover."

"All the more excitement!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah. A good friend of mine," Misty said. "he's training to be a Pokemon master."

"Is that the person we're trying to find?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Misty answered.

* * *

Later, the two girls arrived in the woods of Mt. Wildwood. Misty was astonished by the sight of the woods around her. Until a cicada flew next to her, that is. The second it flew in front of her, she yelped and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Let me guess," Katie sweatdropped. "Not so fond of bugs, are you?"

"Bugs will always bug me!" Misty muttered as she peeked from behind the tree.

"Come on. Let's just continue." Katie said before walking up the stone steps. Misty nodded and followed her. Soon they came up to the Mt. Wildwood shrine. Misty was surprised to see a place like this on a mountain, but understood after recalling the Orange Islands. Katie and Misty then both placed a coin in the box, and paid their respects. And after they left the temple, an excited yell was heard.

"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu shouted as it dashed towards the two girls. Katie was shocked to see it, but Misty was excited, for she recognized it right away.

"PIKACHU! Long time no see!" She greeted as Pikachu jumped into her arms and nuzzled his face against hers.

"You know this Pikachu?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Misty replied. "This Pikachu belongs to Ash Ketchum, the person I'm looking for."

"Ash Ketchum?" Katie asked. "That trainer who's trying to be a Pokemon master?"

"Yep." Misty answered.

"Awesome! He's so cool!" Katie said happily. "And now finding him will be so much easier."

"Pikachu, do you know where Ash is?" Misty asked the mouse Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded before jumping out of Misty's arms and dashing back the way it came from.

"Come on, Katie. Let's follow him." Misty said before running after Pikachu. Katie nodded and followed. After a few seconds of running, they come up to a large tree.

"This is the sacred tree." Katie said. "It is said that spirits reside here." Misty wasn't really paying attention. She was looking to where Pikachu was running. And that was when Misty saw Ash, standing right in front of the tree. Pikachu tugged on its master's leg, getting his attention. That was when Ash turned and saw Misty right behind him. His face filled with happiness and excitement.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"ASH!" Misty exclaimed back. The two ran up to each other. Then they stopped, and were right in front of one another, looking into each other's eyes.

"It's great to see you again!" Ash said happily.

"It's great to see you too!" Misty replied, blushing slightly.

Katie, who was standing from a distance, couldn't help but smile.

"How did you get here?" Ash asked.

"Well I was minding my own business at the Cerulean Gym until a bright light enveloped the city. Next thing I knew, I was here in this world." Misty explained. "I was confused, and then I got worried. Then I wondered if you were here, so I looked around Springdale, the city we're in, hoping I'd find you."

"And you did manage to do that." Ash complimented.

"Yes. And I met someone along the way." Misty added before turning to Katie, who walked up to them. "This is Katie Forester, a resident of Springdale."

"Pleasure to meet you." Katie greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Ash greeted back.

"So, what are you doing up here on Mt. Wildwood?" Katie asked.

"Well, when I wound up here, I made a new friend along the way myself." Ash explained. "He is a kid who is able to see Yo-Kai, which are invisible spirits that cause unexplained occurrences. He and his Yo-Kai pals brought me and Pikachu up here to show me how his journey began."

Misty was surprised.

 _Ok, is he acting crazy or something?_ Katie thought to herself. _I mean, Yo-Kai? Ridiculous._

"Hey Nate!" Ash called. "Come over here! I want you to meet my friend Misty!" Misty could hardly wait to see who Nate was. But Katie got a sense that that name was familiar.

"Ok Ash." Nate called back before appearing out of the woods along with Whisper and Jibanyan. As he walked up to the group, he smiled at Misty.

"I'm Nate Adams. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too." Misty replied.

"Uhh, Nate…" Whisper whispered to his master. Nate looked at him with confusion and slight annoyance.

"NATE?!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Nate's eyes suddenly went wide. He looked to where the voice came from, and there he saw, right next to Misty, was his friend and lifelong crush Katie Forester, who was staring at him with wide eyes and in complete shock.

"K-KATIE?!" Nate gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Awkward." Jibanyan muttered.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." Katie told her.

 _JUST friends…_ Nate thought while looking away.

"Awesome." Ash exclaimed. "I never knew you had so many great friends, Nate."

Nate just looked away sheepishly.

"Katie, just what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I was helping Misty find Ash." Katie explained. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was explaining to Ash how my journey started." Nate told her.

"And what journey was that?" Katie asked. "Or are you just acting crazy like usual?"

"It's not that at all!" Nate stammered. "And none of that is my fault. I've just been dealing with a bunch of Yo-Kai."

"Oh, so you ARE being weird again." Katie assumed.

"No I'm not, I swear!" Nate stammered. "I'll show you." He used his watch to shine the light on Whisper and Jibanyan so Katie would be able to see them. The second the two Yo-Kai came into view, Katie's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Whoa! So these are Yo-Kai?" Misty asked in surprise.

"Yep." Jibanyan nodded. "I'm Jibanyan. "Nyate's first Yo-Kai friend."

"And I am Whisper. Nate's Yo-Kai Butler." Whisper introduced himself.

"Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Misty greeted back.

Katie was still in shock. Nate, now concerned, waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was awake. Katie then shook her head.

"What are those things?!" She pointed at Whisper and Jibanyan.

"They're my Yo-Kai pals." Nate told her. "Yo-Kai are invisible spirits that cause the daily annoyances in life." He then showed her his watch. "This watch allows me to see them."

"So, everything weird that has happened over the past…" Katie pieced the events together. "…has been caused by those Yo-Kai?"

"Well not these two in particular." Nate replied. "There are a bunch of Yo-Kai that come in different shapes and sizes. They're everywhere."

Katie was slightly surprised, and soon realized that it all made sense now. Nate's weird behaviors, the power of the milk cloth stench, the teacher blabbering about random family members, everything.

"Hey Nate!" Ash called out, snapping Katie out of her thoughts. "We got another Yo-Kai. And it seems to be freaking Misty out." Nate looked at Ash and saw that Misty was hiding right behind him. In front of him was another Yo-Kai. It was a giant red pincer bug creature. And it looked like it had a bad temper.

 **Firewig**

 **Tribe: Slippery**

 **Rank A**

"Giant angry bug!" Misty shrieked.

"What is that?" Katie asked in shock. That was when Whisper started searching on his Yo-Kai pad.

"This is the Yo-Kai Firewig!" Whisper exclaimed. "This Yo-Kai can send people into a massive rage! You may wanna stay clear of him."

"MAD! MAD!" Firewig shouted. "SO FREAKING MAD!"

"Whoa there, Firewig. Please calm down." Nate coaxed, slowly stepping forward.

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Katie asked.

"Trying to calm it down." Nate answered.

"MAD! MAD!" Firewig shouted. "SO FREAKING MAD!" At that moment, there was a loud buzzing sound in the woods behind it. Nate and Katie got a bit of a confused look, but Ash and Misty were super horrified. Then suddenly, a massive horde of giant creatures that looked like bees appeared from the woods. They were big and had giant drillhead stingers for front legs.

"A swarm of Beedrill!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"EEEK! More bugs!" Misty shrieked. "And they all have freaky auras around them!" She noticed the purple aura surrounding each Beedrill.

"Uh oh." Nate stammered. "I think that Firewig is inspiriting all of those Beedrill."

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed. "Well then if that's the case, and if the description on Firewig is true, then there's only one thing to do now!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"RUN!" Ash yelled. At that moment, he, Misty, Pikachu, Nate, Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan all ran away, with the Beedrill swarm, all inspirited by Firewig, in raging pursuit.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I think I for sure did make this chapter a little longer than the previous chapters, but if that's not long enough for anyone, I'll make the next chapter longer.**

 **Love the review, Hilda.**

 **Well DragonbladeB5, my guess on Ryozan Godagawa having his students fight Obelisk Force would have something to do with the Academy's style. He is pretty forceful and his training is harsh. Fighting Obelisk force might be a true test in his vision.**

 **You know, I can almost imagine Sora from Kingdom Hearts as a Pokemon Trainer. The reason for almost is because Pokemon only started airing on Disney XD after Sun and Moon began, so I'm not exactly sure if Disney has full rights to airing the Pokemon anime.**

 **I don't think I've seen those gym leaders yet. Are they for Sword and Shield? If they are, then I might want to see them. I am so looking forward in that game.**

 **Have fun in Texas, man. But I should ask you a question. Why do you review my work with a guest account? Did something happen to your original account? No offense. I'm just curious.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See ya next time. And hopefully real soon!**


	5. NOT AGAIN!

**Nate: Geez. You're sure taking a long time to update these stories of yours.**

 **Marcus: I know. Unfortunately, the college semester was super busy for me this time. But it was super fun though.**

 **Ash: That's good to hear. The fact that you were enjoying your classes means you're on the right career path.**

 **Marcus: I know.**

 **Ash: So, were you able to see** _ **Detective Pikachu**_ **after it got released on home video?**

 **Marcus: Sure did. In fact, I got it on Blu-Ray, so I can watch it whenever I want.**

 **Ash: Awesome!**

 **Marcus: I know.**

 **Nate: Say, anything about a dub for MewTwo Strikes Back Evolution yet?**

 **Marcus: I just found out that it is coming to Netflix on February 27** **th** **!**

 **Ash: REALLY?! THAT'S AWESOME!**

 **Marcus: I know. I'm excited. Now before we start the new chapter, we might as well go over some questions from my fans.**

 **Nate: All of them are from DRAGONBLADEB5.**

 **Marcus: I think he's my most devoted fan now.**

 **Nate: You're probably right. Anyway, first question is…oh gosh.**

 **Ash: Let me see. (face goes red)**

 **Marcus: What is it?**

 **Ash: The question is which one of Lillie's outfits makes her sexy, juicy, and delicious and why?**

 **Her usual clothes, B. her Z-form, C. Her bikini, D. Her magical girl costume**

 **Marcus: Ok, that's a sick question. I feel like the answer is way too obvious, so I don't think I need to answer that one. I don't want to feel like a perv.**

 **Ash: Good call.**

 **Nate: Yeah. Anyway, next question is other than bats, what would Nate's mother Lily be scared of more than the others and why?**

 **Snakes, B. Rats, C. Cockroaches, D. Spiders**

 **Marcus: Hmmmm. Honestly, I think it could be a tie between snakes and spiders. Depending on your area, you don't know which snake or spider could be more dangerous. Though I would most likely give the win to spiders, since most people hate bugs.**

 **Nate: Ok then. Next question is the same one, but with Katie's mom, Rebecca.**

 **Marcus: Hmmmm. I want to say the same answer, but I feel like I'm leaning to one side. But then again, snakes can be dangerous depending on the species. Then again, you'll most likely find just garden snakes in springdale, and those aren't that scary. I'll give her spiders as well. They can be creepy at times too, after all. Especially with those webs.**

 **Ash: Fair enough.**

 **Nate: Next question. Hailey anne was walking home while wearing her winter clothes (episodes 88-118, 141-214), when suddenly, cold wind blows in her skirt, what happens then?**

 **Marcus: She'll probably just get a chill through her body or something. It happens to everyone.**

 **Ash: True. That's why we bundle up.**

 **Nate: Next questions are a bunch of Kingdom Hearts questions.**

 **Marcus: Uhhh, I haven't really played Kingdom Hearts, so I don't know much about it and what would happen in it. So I will put those questions for now.**

 **Nate: Ok then.**

 **Marcus: Anyway, let's begin the new chapter!**

* * *

In another part of Mt. Wildwood, Nate, Katie, Ash, Misty, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Pikachu were all panting heavily.

"I think we lost them." Ash huffed.

"Phew." Misty sighed. "That was close."

"Too close." Whisper added.

"We probably would've been skewered." Jibanyan panted.

"Sorry Nate." Ash apologized. "Couldn't stop that one."

"No worries." Nate replied. "The horde of Beedrill was totally unexpected."

"So that's what Yo-Kai can do huh?" Katie asked. "That's actually kinda fascinating."

"Oh lots of Yo-Kai are capable of almost anything." Nate told her.

"Well at least I know that all the crazy stuff going on wasn't your fault." Katie smiled.

Nate blushed slightly from her comment.

"You're still the average Nate I've always known." Katie added.

Nate's smile instantly vanished after that. He felt like he was shot down again.

"Anyway, I wonder what kind of other Pokemon are out there?" Katie asked.

"Oh a whole bunch." Ash answered. "Come on. Let's go find some!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Great." Katie said happily, following Ash and Pikachu. Misty watched them. She sighed as Ash went off. Oddly enough, this didn't go unnoticed by Nate.

"You ok, Misty?" He asked. Misty jumped.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"You sure?" Nate asked. "You looked sad while looking at those two as they walked away."

"I told you I'm fine." Misty repeated.

"Does it have anything to do with Ash?" Nate asked, raising a brow. Misty's face went red.

"Uh oh." Whisper stammered.

"That one got her." Jibanyan snickered.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!" Misty exclaimed.

"You like Ash, don't you?" Nate asked.

"WHAT?! Gross! Don't be ridiculous!" Misty protested.

"You were just looking at him and sighed." Whisper pointed out.

"N-No I wasn't!" Misty gawked.

"Liar." Jibanyan shook his head.

Misty's face went redder than Jibanyan's fur.

"So you like him…" Nate observed, "…but he hasn't noticed."

"Stop it!" Misty snapped.

"You can't hide it, Misty." Nate said. "I can tell because I know what that's like."

"How could you possibly know about me?!" Misty snapped.

"I never said I knew about you." Nate replied. "I said I know what it's like to not be noticed by that special person."

Misty turned red. But then he remembered Nate's conversation with Katie a moment ago.

 _You're still the average Nate I've always known._ Katie's words rung in her head. That's when it hit her.

"Oh Nate," She said, feeling sorry for him. "It's Katie, isn't it?"

"Obviously." Whisper nodded.

"Nobody asked you, Whisper!" Nate snapped.

"Yeah, big mouth." Jibanyan added, making Whisper stiffen.

"At first I thought you were just teasing me." Misty admitted. "But when I recalled your earlier conversation with Katie, it hit me. You're trying to get her to notice you, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Nate said sheepishly. "And the only way I can is to impress her. But I fail every time."

"Why do you need to impress her so badly?" Misty asked.

"Because she's the most popular girl in school." Nate answered. "You think an average kid like me would have a chance with someone like her?"

"I think you have a pretty good chance with her." Misty told him.

Nate looked up at her in surprise.

"You won't be rejected because of class and rank. This isn't the 1900s anymore." Misty said. "She'll probably accept you for your personality."

"How do you know that?" Nate asked. "What do you see in Ash?"

Misty blushed. "Well, I do admit, he can be obnoxious at times. But I know deep down he's a good person. He's brave, enduring, and he cares a lot about his friends and his Pokemon."

"From your perspective, he's a nice guy." Nate nodded.

"I know he is. He has a good personality." Misty smiled. "And I bet Katie knows that you have a good personality too. But if you want to end up with her, you got to show that to her."

"Huh?" Nate asked.

"Show her how much you care about her." Misty clarified.

Nate blushed. Show her how much he cared about her? Being a guy, he didn't know how to do that.

* * *

The rest of the evening, Nate, Katie, Ash and Misty searched around Mt. Wildwood for Yo-Kai and Pokemon. Katie was fascinated by all the different Pokemon. Nate watched her, feeling his heart ache. Despite her knowing his secret, she never noticed how great of a person he is. He wanted her to notice. Real bad. But if his secret didn't do it, he didn't know what will.

 _Show her how much you care about her._ Misty's words rang in his head. He thought about that. How could he do that? Should he just confess out of the blue, or perform an action that showed his feelings?

Seeing as though showing it did him no good, he decided to confess to her. He was about to approach her with Tattletell's medal ready when he suddenly heard a rustling. Nate looked to where the noise was coming from. He saw something in the shadows. Suddenly, the dark figure suddenly popped out. It was a robotic arm. Nate gasped. The arm was heading towards Katie, and she wasn't noticing.

"KATIE, LOOK OUT!" Nate shouted. He dashed to Katie and shoved her out of the way before the arm reached her. As a result, Nate took the hit from the arm instead. Katie fell to the ground.

"Nate, what was that all about?!" She shouted.

"What happened?!" Misty asked as she and Ash arrived on the scene. Ash saw the robotic arm grabbing Nate's arm and gasped.

"Nate, are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so." Nate replied.

Everyone looked at Nate in shock, then turned to where the arm came from, and saw a horrible, familiar for Ash and Nate, sight.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted.

"NOT YOU CLOWNS AGAIN!" Misty shouted as well.

"Didn't we just beat you like an hour ago?!" Nate asked in anger.

"Should probably tell you, we bounce back pretty fast." Jessie answered.

"No way you could bounce back THAT fast!" Whisper snapped.

"Oh we sure can, marshmallow." James retorted, angering Whisper. "Especially with Team Rocket technology!"

"And with it, we're out for revenge!" Meowth added. "And I'm looking for a rematch with YOU, Jibanyan!"

"BRING IT ON, MEOWTH!" Jibanyan yelled.

"Huh?" Katie asked. "Who are they?"

"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon!" Misty explained.

"And now they're after Nate's Yo-Kai Watch too." Ash added.

Katie looked at them. Then to Team Rocket. Then to Nate, who was still stuck with the robotic arm. She thought for a minute, then realized Nate didn't shove her to be mean. He was trying to save her.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail to break Nate loose!" Ash commanded.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled before doing just that, lashing the robotic arm with its Iron Tail, breaking it and setting Nate free. But now Nate was mad, which Katie noticed.

"That did it!" Nate snapped. "No one attacks Katie like that and gets away with it! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, TEAM ROCKET!"

"Nya nya!" Team Rocket mocked him before unleashing more arms from their fixed robot. Nate then activated his Yo-Kai Watch and pulled out a medal with an image of a nine-tailed fox.

"Come on out, my friend!" Nate called out. "Calling Kyubi!"

Katie suddenly turned to Nate after hearing that name.

"Yo-Kai medal, DO YOUR THING!" Nate yelled before inserting the medal.

 **Ladies and gentleman, introducing the MYSTERIOUS TRIBE!**

 **Mystery! Mystery!**

 **How Mysterious!**

Kyubi!

"So, what's the occasion calling a big shot like me?!" The fox Yo-Kai asked him.

"Kyubi, those three there did something unforgivable!" Nate explained. "Give 'em a burn!"

"What would be so unforgivable?!" Kyubi asked.

"Attacking Katie." Nate answered. Kyubi's eyes widened. He then turned to Team Rocket.

"Nate is right. Attacking a lady is unforgivable!" He said. "So prepare yourself for a merciless burning!"

Team Rocket just laughed at Kyubi.

"You won't be laughing after this!" Kyubi snapped. INFERNO!" With that Kyubi created a giant fireball and hurled it at Team Rocket, who were now screaming as it headed their way, eventually hitting them and their robot.

"Now to finish this!" Nate declared, pulling out another medal and placing it into a gun-like weapon. This was the Yo-Blaster, a weapon that shoots a powerful blast that varies on the type of medal inserted. In this case, Nate inserted Enma's medal.

"Take this!" Nate declared, aiming the blaster. "ENMA EQUALIZER!" With that, he fired.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash declared. With that, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt at Team Rocket.

"Gyrados, use Hydro Pump!" Misty declared after releasing her Pokemon from her Pokeball. Gyrados then shot a huge blast of water at Team Rocket. Soon all three attacks hit and caused an explosion.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew away until they were a shimmer in the sky.

Afterwards, Nate fell on one knee.

"Nate, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Ugh. I think so." Nate said. His arm was bruised by the robotic arm. His watch was slightly damaged, but it still worked all the same.

"Let's see." Misty examined. "Hmmm, not too bad. It's just a bruise."

"That's a relief." Whisper sighed.

"I HOPE it's just a bruise." Katie said worriedly. Everyone turned to Katie, who was now looking at them with tear-filled eyes.

"Y-You're not hurt, are you Katie?" Nate asked nervously.

"I'm just fine." Katie said just before running to Nate and tackling him, much to Nate's shock. Both of them fell to the ground. Katie was on top of Nate with her arms wrapped around his neck. She was crying.

"Wh-what's wrong, Katie?" Nate asked, now red in the face.

"I was so scared." Katie sobbed. "When Team Rocket attacked you, I was afraid of what might happen to you. Thank GOODNESS I didn't lose you." She hugged him harder, and was now crying harder.

"There there." Nate reassured her, returning the embrace. "I know that was life-threatening, but I couldn't let you get hurt. If I did that, I'd never forgive myself."

"Oh Nate." Katie said happily.

"I'll always be there for you, Katie." Nate told her.

"My hero." Katie said happily. She eventually let go and both kids got up.

"And clearly you're not so average after all." Katie smiled. "I don't know why I never saw it before."

Nate blushed. Maybe he had a chance with her after all.

Misty, who was observing, nodded.

"What are you nodding about?" Ash asked her. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Oh it's nothing you would understand." Misty retorted.

Ash just looked at her in confusion.

* * *

Later that evening, it was time for Nate and Katie to head home. They said goodbye to Ash and Misty, who said they were gonna camp at Mt. Wildwood for the night. The four agreed to meet again soon. Soon, Nate and Katie arrived at Katie's house.

"This is where we part for the night, I guess." Nate said.

"Yep. See ya tomorrow, Nate." Katie said, winking at him before walking to and entering her house. Nate blushed as he watched her go inside.

Later, he arrived at his house.

"Oh Nate, perfect timing." His mom said.

"Why, what's up, Mom?" Nate asked.

"A package came for you earlier today." Nate's mom explained. "I placed it on your bed in your room."

"A package?" Whisper asked.

"You usually don't get mail." Jibanyan added. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know." Nate said. "Let's go see what it is." So the three went up to Nate's room and there on Nate's bed was a large box. Nate walked up to it and looked at it. It was addressed to him, but there was no return address.

"What's in it?" Whisper asked.

"Only one way to find out." Nate said, opening the box. He, Whisper and Jibanyan gazed at what was inside and were amazed.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Things will soon get more interesting later on.**

 **Now I'm currently back in college, but the new semester is slightly easier for me, so updating should be simpler and faster.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See ya next time!**


	6. The Calling

**Nate: Boy, how long has it been since you updated this story?**

 **Ash: A few months ago?**

 **Marcus: Perhaps. Sorry. Have been pretty busy with college stuff lately. But the semester is nearly over, so updates for my stories will be a bit more frequent.**

 **Nate: That's good to hear.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, but I was also kinda at a loss of where to go next with this. But I think I got a pretty good idea now.**

 **Ash: Nice!**

 **Marcus: Got a die-hard fan, DragonMasterWarrior, to give a bit of credit to.**

 **Nate: Ah yes. Thank you very much, DragonMasterWarrior.**

 **Marcus: Indeed. Now before we get started with the new chapter, let's look at some questions left by fans in reviews.**

 **Nate: Ok. It looks like just one from DragonBladeB5, looking at his most recent review here.**

 **Ash: Well, what is it?**

 **Nate: It is, have you seen the new Sonic the Hedgehog movie?**

 **Marcus: Not yet. I heard that one was pretty good. I hope to check it out at some point.**

 **Ash: Cool.**

 **Marcus: Anyway, let the new chapter commence!**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Springdale. Nate Adams and his Yo-Kai pals Whisper and Jibanyan were on their way to Mount Wildwood to meet up with Katie, Ash and Misty.

"Good thing it's a Saturday today." He said to himself.

"So Nate, how are we gonna tell them about the package?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah, and what's insyide it?" Jibanyan chimed in.

"The best way to tell them is to show them, you two." Nate explained.

"Really?" Whisper raised a brow. "Then why didn't you bring the package with you?"

"Do you honestly think that they would expect me to bring something like that to a meetup?" Nate retorted. "Besides, I only received the package yesterday."

"Good point." Whisper nodded.

"Yeah, it would be a bit awkward to bring that thing with us." Jibanyan added.

"Exactly." Nate nodded.

Soon, the three arrived on Mt. Wildwood and met Katie, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty at Catfish Pond.

"Nate, you made it!" Katie exclaimed.

"Perfect timing!" Ash agreed.

"Really? Why?" Nate asked.

"Misty nagged something on her fishing line!" Ash explained, pointing to Misty jerking her fishing pole.

"You ain't getting away from me!" Misty seethed. She kept reeling and reeling until she finally pulled something out of the water. The group looked at what Misty caught. It looked like a mermaid with a red tail. Misty, Ash, and Katie looked confused, but Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan recognized her right away. It was Mermaidyn, the classic mermaid Yo-Kai that Nate ended up catching with his fishing pole a long time ago.

"Ugh.." Mermaidyn stirred. "I never thought I would be caught again." She then looked at the group that apparently caught her. She looked at each face confused, as she never saw them before. But when she saw Nate's face, she gasped.

"YOU!" She snapped. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan gawked.

"I thought I told you to give up fishing for good!" Mermaidyn snapped.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that caught you this time!" Nate retorted.

"Yeah right!" Mermaidyn snapped. "I was apparently caught again, and YOU'RE here, so-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE!" Katie interrupted, getting between Nate and Mermaidyn. Both were shocked. Katie turned to Mermaidyn in anger.

"First of all, who do you think you are shouting at Nate and telling him to stop fishing?!" She snapped at her.

"I'm the Classic Yo-Kai Mermaidyn!" Mermaidyn retorted. "And I told him to give up fishing so he would stop catching me!"

"What's she talking about, Nate?" Ash asked.

"I've unintentionally caught her with my fishing pole a whole bunch of times." Nate explained. "And at a whole bunch of spots too. Including the most UNLIKELY of places to catch anything!"

"Including the bathtub, the sink," Jibanyan added.

"AND a puddle on the street that wasn't even an inch deep." Whisper finished.

"That's impossible!" Misty exclaimed.

"It's his fault for trying to catch me!" Mermaidyn snapped.

"Actually, by the looks of it, it's YOUR fault!" Katie retorted. Mermaidyn gasped.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She snapped, feeling offended.

"YOU'RE the one that always ends up on his hook!" Katie said angrily. "And in the most unlikely of places too! I mean, come on! You can't POSSIBLY catch anything in such a shallow puddle! So tell me, missy! How is it that YOU always end up in EVERY fishing spot Nate tries, HMMM?!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. Nate especially. He never saw this side of Katie before. He then tried to use his Yo-Kai watch to scan her for anything inspiriting her.

"I'm not inspirited, Nate." Katie said as Nate was about to push the button. Nate was surprised. How did she know what he was gonna do?

"Well, are you gonna answer me or what?!" Katie snapped at Mermaidyn, who was totally terrified.

"Uhhhhhh, I…honestly….have no idea myself." The Yo-Kai stammered.

"Well, needless to say, it is clear that Nate catching you constantly is on YOU!" Katie scolded. "Now apologize to Nate RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok Ok." Mermaidyn stammered before turning to Nate. "I'm sorry.."

"It's ok." Nate told her. Mermaidyn couldn't help but smile at that.

"And btw, I really didn't catch you this time." Nate added. "She did." He pointed to Misty.

"And Misty won't give up fishing," Ash warned her. "So don't even try to talk her into it."

Misty scoffed. Just then, a pokéball popped open, and out appeared a yellow duck with three black hairs and a large bill. It was Misty's Psyduck.

"Psy-Aye?" Psyduck muttered, catching Misty off guard.

"GAH!" She yelled. "Psyduck, what are you doing out?!"

"Psy?" Psyduck said. Mermaidyn then went over to Psyduck. Misty looked confused at this.

"Hmmm," Mermaidyn pondered. "You're kinda cute."

"Psyduck?!" Psyduck blushed.

"You know what?" Mermaidyn said. "You can come catch me at Catfish Pond any time. As long as SHE comes along." She pointed to Misty, who was surprised.

"Anyway, see ya round." She waved and jumped back into the pond. Then she popped out and winked at Psyduck before vanishing into the water once again. Pysduck blushed.

"Well, that was interesting." Ash snickered.

"Ugh." Misty scoffed. Katie snickered at this. Then she turned to Nate, who was feeling a bit uneasy. Katie made a sad face.

"What's wrong, Nate?" She asked her friend.

"Oh, I don't know…" Nate stammered, seeing how sad Katie was. "I just….never saw that side of you before." Katie realized he was talking about when she lashed out at Mermaidyn.

"Oh, that.." She looked down. "I usually don't show that. I only get mad like that when people badmouth my friends. Especially you.." She looked away after saying this. Nate couldn't help but blush.

"Th-Thank you." He smiled. Katie smiled back.

"Aww, how cute." Misty cooed. Ash just looked at her in confusion.

"Say Katie," Nate decided to say, "would you, by chance, like to have dinner at my house tonight?"

Everyone looked at the two in surprise. Nate just asked Katie to join him for dinner. Misty, Whisper, and Jibanyan were all stoked by this. Katie couldn't help but smile happily.

"Nate, I'd love to!" She accepted.

"Aww, how wonderful!" Misty cooed. "I'm sure you two will have so much fun tonight!"

"Well actually," Nate looked to Ash and Misty. "I would like YOU two to join us too."

"HUH?!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu exclaimed at the same time.

"SAY WHAT?!" Misty shouted.

"Nate, what's the deal here?" Katie whispered. "Why are you inviting them too?"

"It's something very important you all must know about." Nate explained. "I'll tell you all about it after dinner."

Katie looked confused about this. But she shrugged and went along with it.

"But Nate, will there be enough for ALL of us to eat?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Nate nodded. "Don't worry. I've already told my parents before coming here. They know to make enough tonight."

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Misty smiled at him.

 _Whatever Nate is planning to tell them, I hope it's important._ Katie thought to herself. _Honestly, when Nate asked ME to have dinner at his house, I thought it would be a date._

* * *

Later that evening, Nate, Katie, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty all arrived at Nate's house. Nate's mom Lily was excited to see Katie, but was surprised to see Ash, Pikachu, and Misty, but warmed up to them after they introduced themselves. Once dinner was served, Ash, Misty, and Nate gorged themselves. Katie couldn't help but giggle at this. But Nate's parents eventually told them to mind their manners. They complied, though Ash and Misty were reluctant. Fortunately for Nate and Katie, they knew not to get on Nate's mother's bad side. Even his father Aaron knew that.

"Mmm, that was delicious!" Ash exclaimed after all the food was practically cleaned from the table.

"I'll say. Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Adams." Misty thanked.

"You're very welcome." Lily smiled.

"Now I bet it's about time for you to head home, Katie?" Aaron asked.

"I could actually stay for a few more minutes." Katie replied, looking at Nate. She knew that he had something to explain to the group.

"Ok then." Aaron shrugged.

"So, Nate.." Katie started.

"Upstairs. My room." Nate said to her, Ash and Misty as he left the table. Ash and Misty were confused. Katie blushed slightly. NATE'S room? Why would he want them to go up there?!

 _Only one way to find out._ She thought to herself as she, Ash, Pikachu and Misty followed Nate upstairs. When they entered his room, Nate was sitting on his bed, with Whisper and Jibanyan right next to him.

"So what exactly is this important thing you wanted to tell us?" Katie asked.

"Katie, Ash, Pikachu, Misty," Nate started. "The reason why I brought you all up here today…" He then got off his bed, faced it, knelt down and reached under it.

"….is because of this." He finished as he pulled the package he got yesterday from under his bed. Katie, Ash, Pikachu and Misty were all surprised.

"A package?" Misty asked.

"What's in it?" Ash asked.

Nate placed the package on his bed and beckoned the group to gather around him. They did, and then Nate opened the package to reveal the items within the box. Katie, Ash, Pikachu and Misty all gasped. It was a metal sword and a shield. The sword was in a case, but the handle looked so royal. The shield had red and blue on it, and in the center was an image of a pokéball. Katie, Ash and Misty stood back as Nate pulled the sword and shield out of the box and held them as a knight probably would.

"Wow, you look just like a knight in shining armor." Katie complimented, blushing. Nate blushed too.

"Who sent you those?" Ash asked. "Do you have any idea?"

Nate shook his head. Then Pikachu jumped onto Nate's bed and looked in the box. Then he pulled out a piece of paper from the box.

"Hey, Pikachu's found something." Misty pointed. Pikachu handed Ash the paper, who then unfolded it.

"It's a note." Ash realized. And he was right, for there were words written on it.

"What's it say?" Jibanyan asked.

Ash started reading the note.

 _"Greetings, bearers of the Yo-Kai Watch,_

 _I am Leon, Pok_ _émon Champion from the Galar Region. I am writing to you because a new threat has risen, and both the world of Pokémon and Yo-Kai are involved in some way. So we need your help in bringing down this threat. These items will aid you in your journey and in this fight. Also, I have given you each of Galar's starter Pokémon, one for each Watchholder. I hope you will aid in this fight._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Leon_

"A new threat?" Ash exclaimed.

"What could it be?" Katie asked.

"I don't know…" Misty said. "But whatever it is, and if it's threatening both your world AND our world, we gotta accept the call and save them."

"Agreed." Nate nodded.

"Say, did the note say something about starter Pokémon for the bearers of the Yo-Kai Watch?" Whisper asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Nate and the others turned to Pikachu, who was still next to the box. Nate looked in the box and saw three Pokéballs.

"These must be the sterter Pokémon." He said as Katie, Ash and Misty gathered around. At that moment, the three Pokémon popped out of their Pokéballs. One was a green monkey, another was a white rabbit with red tipped ears and feet, the last one was a small blue lizard.

"These are the Grass type Pokémon Grookey, the Fire type Pokémon Scorbunny, and the Water type Pokémon Sobble." Whisper examined them on the Pokémon Wiki on his Yo-Kai Pad.

"And each person that bears the Yo-Kai Watch gets one?" Katie asked.

"But there's only one Watch holder here." Misty said, looking at Nate. She was right. Nate was the only one in the room with the Yo-Kai Watch.

"Umm, about that…" Katie started. Everyone turned to her.

"What, Katie?" Nate asked.

"Ever since yesterday, I was kinda thinking…" Katie explained. "I think I wanna help with the Yo-Kai ordeal too." Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Katie, are you sure?" Nate asked. "You take that road, there's no going back."

"Yes, I'm sure." Katie said. "I've been thinking a lot about all that you went through dealing with all those Yo-Kai. I bet it was awful to go through all that alone."

"Well I wasn't necessarily alone," Nate rolled his eyes a little, "But yeah,"

"And that's why I wanna help." Katie said.

 _And hopefully I can get closer to you too, Nate._ She thought to herself.

"So can I get a Yo-Kai Watch too, Nate?" She asked. "Please?"

Nate didn't know what to say. Katie wanted to go on this road too? It was something he never thought would happen. But seeing the shimmer in Katie's eyes, he smiled.

"Hidabat?" He called out. At that moment, Nate's closet opened up, revealing a bat with patterned wings.

"You called, Nate?" It asked.

"Think you can find a Yo-Kai Watch for my friend Katie here?" Nate asked.

"Way ahead of you." Hidabat answered. "I heard the whole thing and went to the Yo-Kainet immediately."

"Ok, Katie, Hidabat will help you find a watch." Nate told her. Katie squealed happily and hugged Nate, causing him to blush. Misty snickered. Then Katie let go and went to his closet to look at watches with Hidabat. Less than a minute later, Katie's eyes caught sight of a model. It was pink with hearts on it, and it was bigger than Nate's, and therefore had a neckstrap.

"That one!" Katie exclaimed.

"Nice choice." Hidabat complimented, placing the order. Within seconds, the package appeared in front of them.

"Amazing!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hidabat's the second richest Yo-Kai in the world." Whisper mentioned. "So with him, just about anything is possible."

"Wow." Katie exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much Hidabat!"

"Of course." Hidabat nodded. "Any friend of Nate is a friend of mine." And with that, he handed Katie his medal before closing the closet door. Katie then pulled her new watch out, unboxed it, and put it on.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"It looks great on you." Nate complimented.

"Agreed." Ash agreed.

"Uh huh!" Misty nodded.

"Thank you!" Katie said happily.

"Now to choose our starter Pokémon." Nate said.

"Uhh, Nate," Whisper said. "I think one already chose you."

"Huh?" Nate asked. Then he looked down at his feet. There was the Fire type Scorbunny looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Aww, you wanna be MY partner Scorbunny?" Nate asked. Scorbunny nodded.

"Alright." Nate smiled. "Welcome to the team!"

Scorbunny jumped happily.

Katie smiled. Then she looked at Sobble. Even though it wasn't expressing it, his face looked sad. Katie was convinced though, so she went up to Sobble.

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked.

"Sobble." Sobble said.

"Hmmm," Katie said. "Would you like to come with me?" She smiled at Sobble, which was dazzled by her cuteness. It instantly jumped into Katie's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." Katie laughed.

"Now all that's left is Grookey." Ash said, looking at Grookey, who was feeling sad to not be picked.

"So who wants to pick him?" Misty asked Ash.

"I don't think we can, Misty." Ash said. "The note said the starters are for the Watchholders."

"And there are three starters, but only TWO watchholers." Katie said.

"Actually, I know who the third one is." Nate admitted.

"Who?!" Katie, Ash and Misty exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, another girl around Nate and Katie's age was hanging out in Gourd Pond Park. She was light-skinned and had purple hair. She wore a blue shirt, a pink jacket, a white skirt, white shoes, and also a Yo-Kai Watch known as the Model U2. Her name was Hailey Anne Thomas. Next to her was an otter-like creature with a yellow spacesuit on and a blaster in his hand. He was the Yo-Kai USApyon.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hailey exclaimed.

"What's with you?" USApyon asked. "There are no aliens around."

"No, but there are so many Pokémon out here!" Hailey exclaimed. "And there are some Pokémon that came from space!"

 _She's obsessed._ USApyon thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh!" Hailey exclaimed in shock. She saw a bird on the ground. But this bird was no ordinary bird. It looked like a woodpecker. It had black plumage, a grey beak, blue eyes, and a red stripe along the top of its head. It looked like something was wrong with it, as it was wailing in pain.

"It's a Pikipek." Hailey said. "And it looks like it's injured."

"So.." USApyon said.

"SO, we gotta help it!" Hailey snapped. She then slowly approached the Pikipek, who saw Hailey and became a bit frantic. Hailey stopped for a second.

"It's okay." Hailey reassured it. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Pikipek was still terrified.

"I don't think it believes you." USApyon told her.

Just then, someone appeared behind the Pikipek. The Pikipek looked at the figure behind him and panicked. The figure then knelt down and gently grabbed the Pokémon.

"Don't worry." The figure said. "I'm just gonna examine your wing."

The Pikipek was still scared, but complied. Hailey watched as the figure tended to the Pikipek's wing, bandaging it.

"You won't be able to fly for a while.." The figure said, "But your wing will be better soon,"

Pikipek chirped in thanks and hopped away. Hailey looked at the figure in amazement. He was a tall young man with spiky brown hair, dark skin, and his eyes were closed. He wore an orange shirt, a green vest, brown jeans, a brown belt, and blue-grey sneakers.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Soon, all the Watchholders and the original gang from the Pokémon anime will be all together in this story! Looking forward to what lies ahead.**

 **My college semester is nearly over, so when that time comes, updates for my stories will be a bit more frequent. And oddly enough, the pandemic is really helping me out by giving me more time to do these!**

 **Looking forward to my next update! See ya all again soon!**


	7. The Gang's All Here

**Nate: I do say, the update did come a bit sooner this time.**

 **Ash: I'll say. Usually it takes you months to update a story, since you're always so busy with other things.**

 **Marcus: True, but I've been planning to update this soon anyway. Today was the goal.**

 **Nate: Really? What was the occasion?**

 **Marcus: Pok** **é** **mon Journeys has officially hit Netflix!**

 **Ash: REALLY?! That's awesome! You gonna watch it?**

 **Marcus: ABSOLUTELY!**

 **Nate: Sweet! Anyway, do we have any questions from reviewers we need to look over?**

 **Ash: Yeah. From DragonbladeB5 mostly. Haven't heard from him in a while.**

 **Marcus: He's been traveling a lot. I think he went to Mexico.**

 **Nate: Oh, that's cool. We can answer his questions while he's away then.**

 **Ash: Ok, first question: It talks about the new "Sonic the Hedgehog" movie.**

 **Nate: Oh. It's on DVD now. And a sequel is in the works.**

 **Marcus: I know. I've heard about it, and I'm excited. I should rent that movie from the redbox one of these days.**

 **Nate: I hope you enjoy it when you do.**

 **Marcus: I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Ash: Ok, next question is, who would be Nate's mother's favorite Yo-Kai and why?**

 **A. Jibanyan**

 **B. Komasan**

 **C. Whisper**

 **Marcus: I would have to say Komasan because of the good heart he has. Jibanyan is a lazy chocobar thief and Whisper is a know-nothin'.**

 **Nate: *laughs* You can say that again.**

 **Ash: Next question: What kind of guy does Lillie like best and why?**

 **Marcus: For someone like her, I would say he would have to have a good heart and shows as much appreciation for Pokemon as much as she does. Otherwise, I think he would have a bit of trouble with Gladion.**

 **Ash: I hear ya on that last part.**

 **Nate: Me too. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.**

 **Marcus: Me neither. Now let's begin the new chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Nate walked out of his house with Whisper, Jibanyan, and Scorbunny. Katie, Sobble, Ash, Pikachu and Misty were waiting outside.

"Hey Nate." Katie greeted.

"Hey Katie." Nate greeted back.

"Do you have Grookey's pokeball?" Ash asked.

"Right here, Ash." Nate replied, showing the Pokeball containing Grookey.

"Good. Now let's find that third watchholder." Misty declared, going a random direction.

"Hold it, Misty." Ash grabbed her hand to stop her. Misty blushed at this.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" She stammered.

"You don't even know where you're going, do you?" Ash raised a brow.

Misty's face turned red. Nate snickered. Katie laughed.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Misty snapped.

"So, the third watchholder lives in Springdale too, right?" Ash asked.

"They should if Nate knows them." Katie pointed out. She turned to Nate.

"Since you apparently know the third watchholder, do you know where she lives?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Nate nodded. "She lives in Breezy Hills."

"SHE?!" Katie exclaimed. "It's another girl?!"

"Uhh, yeah.." Nate answered.

"Nate, that's not how you answer a question like that!" Whisper scolded.

"What do you mean?" Nate raised a brow.

"Can't you tell how upset she looks?" Whisper snapped.

"Jealous alert." Jibanyan added. Nate suddenly realized what they meant as he looked at Katie's fuming face.

"Katie, it's not what you think!" He stammered. "We don't like each other like that."

Katie wasn't completely convinced.

"So you're just friends?" Misty asked.

"Somewhat." Nate explained. "She usually teases or upsets me. And she either doesn't notice or doesn't care. And also….she's kind of a nerd."

"A nerd, huh?" Katie raised a brow.

"I guess we'll find out when we find her." Ash shrugged.

"Pika.." Pikachu agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gourd Pond Park, Hailey Anne Thomas and her Yo-Kai partner USApyon were with a tall young man with spiky brown hair, dark skin, his eyes closed, and was wearing an orange shirt, a green vest, brown jeans, a brown belt, and blue-grey sneakers. His name was Brock, and he was the current Pewter City Gym leader, and Ash and Misty's old friend.

"That sure was a cool thing you did yesterday evening!" Hailey said with starry eyes.

"Uhhh, thanks. But I was just tending to an injured Pokemon. It wasn't that big of a deal." Brock said embarrassedly.

"Not a big deal?!" Hailey exclaimed. "You are Brock, Pewter City Gym Leader! I've never seen a gym leader help an injured Pokemon before!"

"Oh uh, I guess I never mentioned." Brock said. "I've been studying to become a Pokemon doctor."

"Really?!" Hailey's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! That is SOOOO COOOL!"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Brock sweatdropped. "So, uh, Hailey is it? What do YOU and your Pokemon partner do?"

"Huh?" Hailey asked. "I don't have a Pokemon partner. It would be awesome to have one though!"

"But what about him?" Brock pointed to USApyon. Realizing this, USApyon grew a tick mark.

"I AIN'T NO STINKIN' POKEMON!" He snapped. "I'M A YO-KAI!"

"A Yo-Kai?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. Yo-Kai are invisible spirits that can cause some mischief." USApyon explained.

"They are everywhere, but usually invisible to the naked eye." Hailey added. "But I am able to see them with this Yo-Kai Watch!" She showed Brock the watch on her arm.

"I see." Brock nodded.

"So, Brock, right?" USApyon asked. "If you're from the Pokemon world like Hailey says you are, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was at a Pokemon center helping the lovely Nurse Joy with some hospitalized Pokemon as part of my training." Brock explained, swooning over the Nurse Joy he talked about. Hailey and USApyon sweatdropped.

"Then all of a sudden, I saw a flash of light." Brock continued. "Next thing I knew, I was brought here. I was so upset that I was parted from Nurse Joy." He sobbed after saying this. Hailey and USApyon sweatdropped again.

"A flash of light, huh?" Hailey thought. Suddenly she got starry eyed. "Could it be an ailien?!"

Brock sweatdropped.

"She's a total space fanatic." USApyon explained.

"I see." Brock nodded. "And I assume she probably thought YOU were an alien too, huh?"

USApyon sweatdropped.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Scorbunny, Katie, Sobble, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty arrived in Breezy Hills.

"Wow. This part of town sure looks luxurious." Misty said.

"Almost feels like Kalos." Ash admitted.

Misty groaned. She heard a lot about Ash's journey in the Kalos region. She enjoyed hearing some of the good parts of that journey, but what really ticked her off was hearing about a girl named Serena. This girl traveled with Ash while he was in Kalos, and she knew him since their childhood too, and was in love with him ever since. This made Misty VERY jealous.

"You okay, Misty?" Ash asked her, noticing the mad look on her face.

"Huh?" Misty asked, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ash just raised a brow.

"OW!" Jibanyan wailed.

"What's wrong, Jibanyan?" Nate asked.

"Scorbunny burned my butt!" Jibanyan snapped. Scorbunny laughed.

"Hey, settle down." Katie said.

"Geez. And I thought Jibanyan never got along with Whisper." Nate said right after.

"HEY!" Whisper snapped.

"Oh, there she is." Nate pointed to a girl in Gourd Pond Park that was indeed Hailey Anne.

"So that's her, huh?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Nate nodded. He then noticed the tall, dark skinned man she was with.

"But who's that with him?" He asked.

"Search me." Katie shrugged.

"HEY, IT'S BROCK!" Ash exclaimed. Nate and Katie looked at Ash.

"Well I'll be!" Misty exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see HIM here too!"

 _They must know him._ Nate and Katie thought to themselves.

"Say, how about you hang with us for a while?" Hailey offered. "At least until we can get you back to the Pokemon world, of course."

"HUH?!" USApyon shouted.

"Hmmm, I suppose it's not a bad idea…" Brock thought.

"HEY BROCK!" Ash called out, running to the two. Brock turned his head to see Ash. But what really caught his attention was a young woman about his height.

"AAAH! Do my eyes deceive me?!" Brock swooned as he ran past Ash towards the woman.

"Oh such a raving beauty!" He said charmingly, as he took the woman's hand, who was shocked by this. "A raving beauty that glistens in the sunlight that shines in this place called Springdale! Let us bask in this paradise together and enjoy the pleasure of-"

"I see you haven't changed a bit!" Misty scowled, pulling Brock away by the ear.

"Ahhh, it's great to see you too, Misty." Brock said through groans of pain. Nate and Katie just stared at them dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" Whisper asked.

"I don't knyow." Jibanyan said.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Hailey squealed. "It's Ash Ketchum and Misty! Oh those two are SO COOL! And so cute together!" Ash and Misty blushed.

"So you're the third watchholder, huh?" Misty asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hailey squealed again.

"How do you know that?!" USApyon asked.

"Our friend told us." Ash turned to Nate.

"Well well well, if it isn't our old friend, Nate Adams." Hailey smiled.

"Hey idiot." Nate greeted.

"Katie, Ash, Misty," He began, "this is the third watchholder, Hailey Anne Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Hailey smiled.

"And I'm her Yo-Kai partner." USApyon added. "The name's USApyon."

"Pi?" Pikachu noticed USApyon's long ears. Though he didn't know they weren't actual ears. He walked up to USApyon and started to pull on one.

"HEY!" USApyon snapped. "Let go of my space ears, ya varmint!"

"Pika-" Pikachu snapped back. "CHUUUUUU!" He hit USApyon with a thunderbolt. USApyon screamed as the electric currents ran through his body. Soon he fell to the ground, looking all charred like burnt toast.

"Perhaps I shoulda made this suit outta rubber." He croaked.

"So you have a Yo-Kai watch too, huh?" Katie asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, why?" Hailey asked.

"What made you decide to get one?" Katie asked.

"USApyon told me too, though I didn't know him yet." Hailey answered. "I thought it was a space watch at first when I got it."

"Yeah, she's a space enthusiast." Nate clarified.

"Ah." Ash and Misty nodded.

"Why are you asking?" Hailey asked.

"Oh, no big reason.." Katie said. "Except I can't understand why you got a Yo-Kai watch similar to Nate's!"

"HUH?!" Hailey exclaimed in shock. Then it hit her. "What? You jealous?"

Katie blushed and snarled as Hailey laughed.

"Ok, break it up." Brock got between the two girls.

"Yeah, no need for any fighting." Ash added. "Especially when we got a crisis to deal with."

"What kind of crisis?" Brock asked.

So Nate explained to Brock, Hailey, and USApyon about the sword and shield he received earlier, the note from Leon, and the three Galar starer Pokemon.

"I see. So this world and our world are both in danger?" Brock asked.

Nate, Katie, Whisper, Jibanyan, Ash, and Misty nodded.

"Oh my!" Hailey said in shock.

"Now this is a mission we can't pass up." USApyon added.

"And whatever this threat is, I'm sure it'll be easy to stop if all of us team up." Nate said. "So, will you help us?"

"COUNT US IN!" Hailey said excitedly.

"Darn tootin'!" USApyon agreed.

"Sure thing." Brock accepted. "This'll be just like old times. Right guys?" He was talking to Ash and Misty when he said this.

"Yeah." Ash and Misty said simultaneously.

 _Spoke at the same time._ Brock smirked. _Like a true couple._

"So, which starter Pokemon do I get?" Hailey asked with starry eyes.

"Well, I already chose Sobble here." Katie said.

"And Scorbunny already chose me." Nate added. "That just leaves you with Grookey. Here ya go." He threw Grookey's Pokeball to Hailey, who almost dropped it. As soon as she got a good grip, it suddenly opened and out popped Grookey. It perched itself on Hailey's shoulder.

"Aww, you are so cute!" Hailey squealed. Grookey chattered happily.

"Oh boy.." USApyon rolled his eyes. Grookey then looked down at USApyon. He jumped off Hailey, onto USApyon's head and started pulling his spacesuit ears.

"HEY!" USApyon snapped. "Get off of me, ya pesky primate!" But Grookey didn't listen. He just kept pulling the ears. USApyon eventually got fed up. His face was soon covered by a black screen with red eyes. Nate and Hailey were shocked, knowing what was coming.

"Everyone, watch out!" They both exclaimed.

"INVADER MODE!" USApyon declared. He started shooting his laser in random directions. Nate, Katie, Whisper, Jibanyan, Scorbunny, Sobble, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Hailey, Grookey and Brock all started running around trying to dodge USApyon's blasts.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted, shocking USAPyon again. USApyon yelled again as he got shocked. As he fell to the ground, he went out of Invader Mode.

"Phew. That was close." Nate sighed in relief.

"I'll say." Katie agreed.

"Anyway, we're now all part of a team to stop this mysterious threat that is coming." Ash said. "So, where do we start?"

"I think I can help you with that." Said a voice from behind. The group turned to where the voice came from and stared in surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. The gang's all here now, so the big adventure will begin soon!**

 **I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can. I'll see where I'll take this story next too, but on occasions I will give this story some bonus chapters too. These chapters won't be part of the main story. They're just for fun.**

 **That's all for now. See ya all real soon!**


End file.
